


Ribs

by MomoMisfortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMisfortune/pseuds/MomoMisfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I felt my ribs collapsing on me. The weight of his body pressing down on me, the feel of his hands wrapped around my neck, the sweat dripping down my face, it was enough to make me go crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing another fic! I was having a hard time coming up with an idea but I finally got one. Hope you all enjoy.

I felt my ribs collapsing on me. The weight of his body pressing down on me, the feel of his hands wrapped around my neck, the sweat dripping down my face, it was enough to make me go crazy. I held onto his wrists tightly as I gasped for breath. His grip around my neck tightened for a few more seconds, then he let go. I coughed.

“Are you alright?” He asked. When my breathing regulated I responded.

“Y-yeah…”

“Did you like it?” His question caught me off guard. I was not used to him being so forward. I thought about what I was feeling while I couldn’t breathe. In that moment I only truly realized just how in control of my life he was. He was a siren, I was the sailor that had been pulled under the water, captivated by the sound and beauty of this creature.

“…I don’t know. It was really…weird…”

“I understand. It’s not normally something people would consider enjoyable.” He smirked. “Let’s move on to something else.”

“What did you have in mind?” I questioned.

“Let’s just go with what you are used to. I don’t want to traumatize you too much tonight.” He had positioned himself in between my legs and told me to hold them up. I watched as he grabbed a vile from the bedside table and rubbed the substance inside over his fingers. He moved them down and gently rubbed my entrance. We made eye contact as he pushed a finger inside and instantly found my sweet spot. I flinched and let out a slight moan.

“You’re reactions are so cute.” He chuckled. I was about to say something when he suddenly moved his head down and took my length into his mouth.

“Nnggh…” With one of my hands I clenched onto the sheets of the bed, and with the other I pulled on his silky raven hair. He continued to move his head up and down. I felt myself slide down the back of his throat. It took all I had to not scream out from the pleasure of the heat of his mouth and his slender fingers probing my backside.

“L-Levi I’m going to-“ As soon as he heard me start to form the sentence he seized his actions and pulled away. At first I was confused but then I saw him pull a piece of ribbon out from his pocket. He took it and tied it around the base of my cock.

“Can’t have you coming too soon now can we?” He brought his face close to mine and firmly pushed his lips on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he explored my mouth with his hot tongue. He started to plant kisses on my cheek and moved down to my neck. He sucked and bit down hard in several places. He was marking his territory with bruises and bite marks. He placed them in spots that he knew would be hard to cover up.

“Oi, Eren, flip over.” I did as was told and flipped over, getting on all fours. He reached down and grabbed my wrists causing my face to smash into the pillow. He took another ribbon out from his pocket and used it to tie up my wrists.

“This prevents you from touching yourself.” He said.

“Is this really necessary?” I asked. He didn’t respond. He grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks apart. The next thing I felt was his cock pushing its way inside of me. The pillow muffled my cries as he picked up his pace and pounded into me. He dug his nails into my hips and I could feel the blood trickling down.

My cock throbbed in pain from the restraint. I wanted so badly to be relieved but I knew he would only touch me when he got close. He was very particular about coming at the same time. He once said it was easier that way. I felt his chest fall onto my back and his heavy breathing blowing into my ear.

“ _Eren…_ ” It sent a shiver through my entire body.

“ _Levi, please_. I can’t hold on any longer…” I panted. He continued to thrust into me as a felt one of his hands leave my hip and move down to until the ribbon that was on my cock. He grabbed my length with his hand.

“You come when I tell you to.” He whispered softly.

“Y-yes, Sir.” I replied. He began to pump me and I chocked back my moans. I rocked my hips harder onto him with each trust he made.  I could tell he was getting close. He took his free hand and used it to untie my own. He suddenly pulled out of me and laid down on the bed, making me get on top of him.

“Ride me.” He demanded. I shook my head and straddled him. I took his length in my hand and gently lowered myself down until my ass hit his hips. He placed a hand on one of my hips and grabbed my dick with the other to continue getting me off. I began to grind my hips down on him and would rise up and slam back down onto him. We looked into each other’s eyes and we both knew this was it.  I slammed down onto him as hard as I could and he gave me one last good jerk.

“Nnngghh L-Levi!!” I screamed out as I came into his hand.

“Ahh Eren…” He moaned. I felt his cock twitching inside me as his cum began to fill my ass. We both sat in silence for a while trying to catch our breath. He then gestured for me to get off of him. I moved next to him and he sat up and grabbed a towel he had place on the bedside table before we began. He cleaned up the cum from his hands and stomach then passed it onto me.

“Take it into the bathroom and clean up yourself.” He said. I did what he told me to do then came back and saw he was waiting for me.

“Do I get to sleep in here tonight?” I asked. He patted the empty spot on the bed next to him. I scooted over to the bed and crawled in next to him. He moved the blankets over us and grabbed me so I was resting my head against his chest. He played with my hair as we began to drift off to sleep.

“Goodnight Corporal Levi.”


End file.
